


Truce

by fandramatics



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: Olivia receives a text and reunites with Stabler for the second time.
Relationships: Olivia Benson & Elliot Stabler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Truce

Olivia paused with her hand on the door handle, the sight of the car parked in front of her building making her chew on her lower lip. Her grip tightened around her phone, she gave the text message one last check.

_ “I’m downstairs, I’ve got take out.” _

Her brown irises took in the dark clouds hiding the stars and the moon from sight, she knew once she opened the door there would be the scent of rain.

She tapped her thumb against the handle a couple of times, swung the door open, and rushed towards the car, the first drops hitting her. The car window lowered and he beamed at her, rose a paper bag to her line of sight.

“Truce?” he offered.

Entering and sinking in his passenger seat sent her back years, the smell that flooded her nostrils almost made her jump out, slam the door and kick it, curse him all over again, fight him as she did when he reached out the first time.

Olivia lowered her gaze to her hands on her lap, inhaled, and faced him. He wore bandaids here and there, she didn’t hide her smirk.

“Go ahead,” he said, “I deserved it.”

“You did,” she replied, wetting her lips. She shook her head, watched the world outside his windshield, “I should have broken your nose.”

“Probably,” he said, picking up a box from inside the paper bag, handed it to her, “Here.”

She eyed the box, watched his injured face, accepted his offering, “What is it?”

“A surprise,” he said.

“The last time you tried to surprise me, Stabler, I almost broke your nose,” she reminded.

“Humor me,” he shrugged, “please.”

She stared at him, “Should have broken it with my foot,” she opened the box, the scent of the food made her close her eyes and sigh, she shook her head again, “I’m still angry.”

“I know,” Elliot replied.

“I should make you eat sushi,” she muttered.

“You should.”

Olivia sighed, leaned back against the seat, “I hate you, you know that?”

“It’s okay, Liv.”

She met his eyes, “Don’t, don’t call me that. Not now, not today. It’s Captain Benson for you today.”

“Alright, Captain,” he nodded.

Another sigh, “Is there coffee?”

He produced one out of the bag, “Here.”

Olivia didn’t thank him, Elliot didn’t expect her too.

“The worst part is knowing I can’t stay mad at you,” she said.

“Olivia--”

“ _ Captain Benson _ ,” she punctuated, she faced him, “Call me Olivia again and I’m leaving. Don’t try me, Stabler.”

He bit his lip, “Fine,” he watched the rain, “We could still take this to a gym, work out the energy.”

“Maybe another day,” she said, “We’ll stick to the awkward conversation and food today,” she gulped the coffee.

“Better than being kicked out of your office in front of your squad,” he considered.

“Shut up, Stabler.”

He did, picked up his own coffee from the bag.

They watched the rain in silence, both trying to ignore the familiarity of the situation.

Olivia didn’t break his nose that night. For the night, they were fine.


End file.
